Watchpoint Potter
by Tsiani
Summary: Fond memories are like a brilliant Sun shining in the dark compared to memories of hiding in the background.


I Own nothing, as always.

* * *

He sits in the abandoned girls bathroom finishing 3 potions he has spent days and in one case a month working on, all of which are NEWT level, even though he is only a third year. The first is a potion for purging all foreign magic from his body. The second is for fixing his eyes, as he is tired of being almost blind when not wearing his glasses. Finally the last potion is an obnoxiously complicated modification of the Animagus potion; it works similar to the original in that it unlocks the ability to transform into another form. However the modification comes in where it sets the form instead of using the inner animal, in this case a human female.

"Are you going to tell me what these do yet Harry?" Myrtle asked while looking over his shoulder at the potions.

"The one that I am putting into this vial is a purging potion, it will remove any binds, curses, hexes, love potions, or other malicious magic from me." He clearly labels the vial and sets it aside then reaches for the next.

"This one is to fix my eye sight so I don't need glasses anymore, and the other is a modified Animagus potion." Harry puts the last two potions labels vials.

As Harry cleans up his supplies he thinks back onto some of the only fond memories he has as a child, two separate Halloween nights a few years back. Dudley had demanded to go as a character from a video game he just got. The character Jack Morrison was the leader of an International Paramilitary Defense Group called Overwatch. For some reason Dudley demanded that Harry be dressed as a character too. This is where Dudley's normal antics kick in and Harry ended up dressed as a female character that was just a recruit at the time. The second Halloween Dudley went as Reaper, and as the Dursleys refused to spend more money on Harry he went as Lena Oxton, Tracer once again. During these times they were much nicer to him.

Harry fingers the necklace he is wearing, a simple silver chain with the Overwatch symbol.

"So when are you going to take these potions?" Myrtle interrupts his thoughts.

"Right now, I was hoping that if anything went wrong you could get help. When I take the purging potion, if I do have anything for it to remove I will most likely throw it up and possibly feel a bit weak afterwards. The potion to fix my eyes might cause pain in my eyes while they are fixed. As for the Animagus potion, if it works similar to the original I should fall into a dream state for anywhere from 5 minutes to half an hour." Harry decided to explain the effects of each potion so Myrtle wouldn't panic and run off to get someone if the potions worked like they should and she didn't know the effects.

"Well, I guess I should get started then." He picks up the purge potion and stares at it a moment. "Well, bottoms up." He tosses back the potion in a single go.

After taking the potion Harry doubles over and vomits syrupy goo the color of peanut butter. All of a sudden there is a loud screeching sound and Harry's body spasms while a cloudy miasma erupts from his scar. After a few moments of intense pain Harry collapses to the floor.

"I didn't expect that." Harry whispers.

Myrtle tries to poke at Harry. "You ok Harry?"

"I'll be fine Myrtle, thanks." Harry responds. "Just give me a few minutes then I can take that next potion.

The next potion was considerably better, just a minor ache in his eyes.

Harry looks at the last potion. "Ok Myrtle here we go." Harry downs the last potion, and collapses into the dream world.

He looks around the mental landscape, an imitation of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. He wanders around for a bit then he sees her. She is sitting at the map table in a leather jacket and tight pants her dark hair spiked up and to the side.

"YES!" Harry should out, causing the girl to turn to him and give him a delighted smile. Then he abruptly wakes up.

"YES, IT WORKED!" Harry shouts out.

"So does this mean I get to see you as a girl now Harry?" Myrtle asks him and distracting him from his excitement.

"I have to master the transformation first, but it shouldn't be too long." Harry eyes her considering. "You seem more excited than usual."

"Not much excitement happens here, except the occasional blockage in the u-bends." Myrtle giggled back.

Harry stares blankly back at her. "Really?" He deadpans.

* * *

A few months later Harry is once again in Myrtles bathroom. However this time he is in his animagus form. Dark hair spiked up and to the side, slender curves, and emerald green eyes. Surprisingly he looks like a younger dark haired version of his mother that he saw in the photo album Hagrid gave him, although the hair style is completely different.

He is sitting in a corner etching Runes into a metal vest.

Myrtle looks at the vest. "So Harry, what is this thing?" she asks.

"It's a recreation of what is called a Chronal Accelerator; essentially it has similar effects as to a Time-Turner." Harry explained distractedly.

Harry finishes the runic array in the vest and puts the vest on along with the goggles. "Time to test it out, see you later Myrtle."

"Bye Harry." Myrtle waves at Harry.

The front depression in the vest lights up blue, and all of a sudden Harry streaks away. A moment later he stops. "Whoa, wasn't expecting it to work that well." He looks around and sees he is in the Great Hall, and everyone is staring at him.

'Uh oh. Quick think of something.' Harry looks around and says "Cheers Loves." He then gives a jaunty salute and then streaks back out of the room.

In a deserted hallway Harry is leaning up against the wall thinking to himself, 'How am I going to explain all this.' He is startled out of his thoughts by a voice.

"Hello Harry Potter. How are you?" a young blonde girl asks.

Harry blinks at her. "How did you know it was me? Also…what's your name?" he asks.

She just smiles at him. "I am Luna Lovegood."

Harry tilts his head to the side staring at her in consideration. 'Do I dare suggest it?' He thinks. Then he grins. "Hey Luna? Want to be friends?"


End file.
